


Tommy's afterlife

by jackmanifol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmanifol/pseuds/jackmanifol
Summary: tommy dedWilbur dedsad
Kudos: 1





	Tommy's afterlife

Tommy sat up, his nose bloodied, lip split and just a complete mess mentally and physically. He sharply inhaled, struggling to breathe as tears stung his eyes. 

"No, no... No," he mumbled to himself, frantically searching for signs that he was dreaming, searching for any sign that this wasn't real, searching for a sign that the fluffy brown-haired person approaching him was all in his head.

"Tommy? I... I didn't expect you here so soon..."

"Stop, stop, please no..." Tommy whispered to himself, avoiding looking up at the person looming over his curled up body.

"Tommy, c'mon... its not that bad! We're back together again at last."

"Wilbur, I don't want to be here. I want... I want to go back," Tommy started in a whisper, gradually raising his voice, "I need to go back!! He killed me! that green bitch killed me!! And... and he's going to hurt tubbo!!! he's going to hurt tubbo and I can't let him do that," He shouted, looking up at Wilbur for the first time. He was on the verge of crying and Wilbur looked very taken aback. 

"I can't exactly help you. If I knew how to unkill myself, I'd have sent Mexican dream back ages ago," he mumbled, "I can show you around though, you haven't been here in a while.." a smile laced his words. 

This is when Tommy realised where they were. It was old L'manberg, just before the election. The walls were still up and everything looked happy, as opposed to the giant crater there now. 

"Is Schlatt here...?" 

"Yeah... all he does is sit around and drink though, snorting protein powder and everything..."

Tommy nodded and sighed. 

"I missed you, I hate you for what you did, but I really missed you," He sighed and stood, grabbing Wilbur and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too."


End file.
